Love Tales From Shikon Yokai Academy
by Starcloudy94
Summary: Four Lucky girls are transferred to an elite, prestigious high school known as Shikon Yokai Academy. Where powerful but, rich and elite demons. That are only meant to exist in Japanese myths, fables and religion. While their time here at Shikon Yokai Academy they assume. It was going to be an easy, smooth transition this semester. Wrong! full of mayhem and lots of humor.
1. FIRST DAY

**Title Of Story: Love Tales From Shikon Yokai Academy**

 **Characters: Hinata, Naruko, Sesshomaru, OC**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto and Inuyasha**

 **Disown: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Nor do I own Katsumi, Jun, or Chelsea it strictly belongs to Cre8EvaLee.**

 **A/N: I hopefully to will enjoy this story.**

 **Summary: Four Lucky girls are transferred to an elite, prestigious high school known as Shikon Yokai Academy. Where powerful but, rich and elite demons. That are only meant to exist in Japanese myths, fables and religion. While their time here at Shikon Yokai Academy they assume. It was going to be an easy, smooth transition this semester. Wrong, it is full of mayhem, romances, and shocking secrets. Along with trying to avoid the infamous princes of Shikon High, who set their eyes on them.**

 **Chapter 1: First day**

 **Hinata's Point Of View**

 _I hated starting over meeting new friends, and people. As you can tell I'm not the social type, to tell you the the truth. I'm very shy and I lack the confidence to talk to boys. When I do try to talk to them they don't notice me. I'm more like a ghost, or invisible to others. I tend to keep it that way since I will be attending a new school. With my happy, klutzy and goofball friend Uzumaki Naruko. Everyone thinks of her as this weird and off the wall person. Honestly, I don't care what people think of her. I enjoy her quirky child-like behavior, which is quite humorous to me. It reminds of my best friend Naruto-kun, which is a long complex story I don't want to get into. Anyway, me and Naruko got accepted to a prestigious school known as Shikon Yokai Academy. Its a fancy boarding school catered to the rich, powerful and elite. Since we are going to school with rich people. Hopefully there is no craziness, mayhem, or any mishaps. I just want a smooth, peaceful, non- disastrous semester. Ugh...who I'm I kidding... I'm pretty sure it's not going to be a smooth transition. Who knows what can happen after all, it is high school, and crazy things are bound to happen._

 **(Normal Thoughts)**

Naruko and Hinata were looking at the Japanese castle, as they were pulling it in the driveway to the entrance of the school. Never in a million years they would attend a school like in a Japanese-style castle. As they gazed at the castle from a distance for some reason, this school had a magical feel to it. That only existed in fairy tales, fables and mythological stories. Hinata and Naruko's eyes were glued to the towering castle. "Wow, this castle is so amazing." Hinata said, with excitement. "No kidding. It's like straight out of a fairytale book." Naruko said, looking at the giant castle.

As they were driving closer to the driveway. They continue to admire the beautiful scenery especially the forest it reminds them of home. Where they came from a peaceful, quiet and serene town. That was decorated with beautiful flowers, trees and other plants. Such as moss and forest life including animals that were roaming around the vast, beautiful forest landscape. Eventually, they pulled up in the driveway, students were chatting among themselves. As they were greeted by friends, they haven't seen over the summer. The students stopped talking to one another, when a car had pulled up in the driveway. It was two girls got out the car one was a female dressed in emo style clothing. She wore a black skirt with a orange spaghetti strapped shirt and leather jacket. With knee-length stockings and ankle-length heel boots. Her hair was in pigtails that stopped down to her shoulders. The other dressed very casual and relaxed looking.

She was wearing a knee-length dress with a pair of tights, and some low-heel sandals. Where her hair was just straight down no curls or nothing it was completely straight. They stepped aside as the chauffeur was removing the young ladies bags out the car. As there patiently waiting, for the bags to be unloaded. They noticed a couple of male students couldn't take their eyes off the young ladies, they were really cute human females. Naruko and Hinata chuckled softly, at the boys, who were flirting with them. It seems they have caught attention of the boys at school, and they haven't even been here for an hour yet.

Meanwhile, Jun was driving in the forest double checking to make sure they were heading in the right direction. As his little sister Katsumi was scrolling through the map. Jun looked at Katsumi and Chelsea to make sure they were heading in the right direction. "Are you sure? This the right place'' Jun asked with concern. "Yes, this is the right place, Aniki!" Katsumi said, with a loud huff. "I hope your not getting us lost." Chelsea prayed, as she gave a soft chuckle. Katsumi staring at her brother then, her best friend shooting the death glare at them. "What? I was only doing my job." Katsumi said, with a scoff.

Jun looked at his little sister, hopefully she will do good this year and won't get into any trouble. Jun sighed, suddenly, Chelsea and Katsumi knew they were getting a lecture. " I hope you will be able to curtail. Your temper" Jun adds. Katsumi folded her arms, glared at her brother. "Nani?! I don't have a temper problem" Katsumi said flatly. "Yes, you do." Jun told her. "No...I do not. Chelsea!" Katsumi called out, Chelsea turned her head looking at her friend. "What?" Chelsea asked, looking at Jun and Katsumi. "Do I have anger issues?" Katsumi asked, looking at her. "Well...sometimes" Chelsea answered. "Hmmm...I do not..Ugh forget it." Katsumi said, as she was looking out the window watching the forest scenery.

Katsumi was lying she did have a problem with her temper but, it wasn't her fault. Her boyfriend Joey shouldn't have been a jerk towards her. He shouldn't have cheated on her, and he wouldn't have been at the hospital with a broken arm. Same goes for Max, he was a ungrateful, arrogant, spoiled brat. Who thinks smacking, hitting and abusing women was the proper way to get them to love and respect him. He was dead wrong if he thinks Chelsea was going to put up with it, that's the reason why he left his sorry ass. Jun sighed, he knew the girls had a difficult time dating and had a rough patch but, that should not interfering in having a relationship or moving on. He had hard a relationship with his past girlfriend, because she wanted him to spend more time with her. Instead of being with sister, she gave him a ultimatum his sister or her. Jun would rather take of sister, which was main priority in his life. His sister and grandfather, who raised them since they were children but, now Katsumi is getting older. It was time for him to date someone a change.

Jun snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at the girls giving them a lecture about their behavior."Look girls, this a new start for you ladies. Be on your best behavior both of you." Jun reminded Katsumi and Chelsea. They both gave a loud sigh, looked at Jun. "Fine, we will be on our best behavior" Katsumi promised. "Okay but, don't start anything. I'm not backing down either." Chelsea adds. "I'll agree to that." Katsumi said, as she high-fived chelsea.

Jun looked at them and gave a heavy sigh knowing, these two girls were nothing but, trouble. Not a bad trouble but, a fun trouble. Meaning, the two of them together can cause a whole lot of mayhem. Hopefully, this school is ready and can handle these two. Finally, they reached the school Katsumi and Chelsea couldn't believe it, there school was in a Japanese castle. Even Jun was shocked himself, he couldn't believe there school was inside a castle. Jun tapped them both on the shoulder to get their undivided attention. The girls turned there heads looking at Jun, who was looking at the two girls.

"Let me help you." Jun said as he got out the car to open the trunk. Jun walked outside to help them with their stuff. While the girls were staring at the young gentlemen, helped Katsumi and Chelsea remove their bags out of the car. Chelsea and Katsumi were giggling softly, when the girls continue to flirt with her older brother Jun. "Jun" Katsumi said, in a amusing tone. "What?" Jun asked, wondering why Chelsea and Katsumi were laughing. Jun turned his head, when he saw a couple of schoolgirls blushing, laughing and blowing kisses at him. "Looks like you have a couple of fangirls." Chelsea said in a teasing tone. Jun was blinking his eyes as the young girls were staring at him. Then, he rolled his eyes "Katsumi-chan really?" Jun asked, glaring at his sister. "What? Aniki, I'm being honest." Katsumi said, with a shrug. "I'm not messing with little girls." Jun said, in disgust.

After Jun finished helping them unpack their things. Jun gave them a hugs, wishing them good luck as he walked back to his car and took off. They continued to wave at him goodbye until, he disappeared from the driveway. Afterwards, they were looking around they were looking through the crowd, when they noticed two girls sitting on the bridge talking and laughing to each other. One ha had long black hair and brown eyes, same hair and eye color as her. Chelsea and Katsumi looked at each other.

"Do you think, we should talk to them?" Chelsea asked. "Yeah, they seem nice and friendly. Unlike these stuck up snobs." Katsumi suggested, as she glared at the girls. "Alright, lets go." Chelsea said, as he pushed Katsumi up to them. Katsumi and Chelsea approached Kagome and Sango. Suddenly, Sango and Kagome looked up at the two girls one was really tall for her age, the other was petite.

"Hi" Katsumi said, with a wave. "Hi nice to meet you" Kagome greeted, with a small smile on her face. "Same here" Katsumi said with a head nod. "You two are the transfer students?" Kagome asked. "Oh yeah. We both are" Chelsea said, pointed at each other. "I'm Kagome and this is my best friend Sango." Kagome introduced. "Nice to meet you I'm Muoto Katsumi and this is Klen Chelsea" Katsumi said, pointing at the two girls. "Hello" Chelsea said, in her portuguese accent. Kagome and Sango noticed she had a thick accent, when she spoke."You have a accent" Kagome noted. Chelsea blinked her honey brown hazel eyes, as she stared at Kagome. "I'm not from here, I'm from Brazil" Chelsea answered. "Oh cool...so" Kagome said, with excitement. "Thank you" Chelsea said, as her cheeks turned red.

"How long have you two been here?" Katsumi asked. "I think its our second year here.'' Kagome assumed. "Since you been here. What's the school like?" Katsumi asked. "Well. Its a really great school. There are people who are nice and….." Kagome said, as her voice trailed off. "Hmm...What the?" Katsumi said, waving her arms at her. "Hm...what's going on?" Chelsea asked. "Look behind you." Sango said, pointing in their direction.

They saw a blonde girl running around as she was waving her hands greeting everyone, while people were giving her odd looks. As she being a stereotypical blonde running around acting very childish,playful and immature. "Who is that girl?" Katsumi asked, raising her eyebrow. "She's really weird" Chelsea said, as she was staring at her. "Is something wrong with her?" Katsumi asked, blinking her eyes. "I have no idea" Kagome said, with a shrug. "Hopefully, she is not our roommate." Chelsea prayed.

Naruko was waving around looking the school until, she noticed a when she noticed a group of girls. One was petite with brown hair in ombre style. With caramel skin and hazel green eyes, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, leather black boots and a tank top with skulls on it. Next, one was a tall female. Her hair was reddish brown with corkscrew curls. She had dark skin and honey brown hazel eyes. She was wearing a long elegant dress with a pair of sandals, looked very laid back hippy style. Both of the girls had black hair and red brown eyes. They both look like sisters, each of them were wearing casual clothes. Naruko was interested in the girls, they seem nice, fun and friendly girls. She was going to step up and greet the girls, as she ran up to them and greeted them with a wave and a smile.

"Hello, guys. My name is Naruko Uzuimaki, Nice to meet you." Naruko greeted, with her signature fox-like grin. "Hi ummm Naruko..My name is Mutuo Katsumi and this my friend Klen Chelsea." Katsumi said, feeling slightly uneasy."Nice to meet you. And what are your names?" Naruko asked, in a curious tone. "I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango." Kagome introduced. "Its nice to meet you guys," Naruko said, with a wave. "Same here" Chelsea answered, with a chuckle.

"So, what brings you here?" Katsumi asked, in a curious tone. "Me and my friend just been transferred here." Naruko responded, with a smile. They were shocked, she was transferred here wondering if this was a joke of some sort. "You been transferred here?" Katsumi asked, in shock. "Hmmhmm." Naruko said, with a smile. "Wow, that is...very...interesting." Katsumi said in complete shock. "Did you come here alone?" Chelsea asked, with curiosity. "Nah, I came here with a friend." Naruko said, with a chuckle.

"Your friend?" Katsumi said, raising her eyebrow. "Yeah, she is right here in the...Hinata-chan come over here!" Naruko said,waving her arms. Hinata walked over to her hyperactive friend. Where she was greeted by a group of girls, who seemed bold, strong, confident and a very positive influence and motivating. She hesitantly walked over towards the girls, when Naruko encouraged her to come over here. Naruko pulled her by the arm leading her towards the ladies, who were staring at her the whole time. Hinata cleared her throat, she was trying her best not to stutter so much.

"H-Hi, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. N-Nice to meet you." Hinata said as she shyly waves at them. "Hi" Katsumi said, with a bow. "Hello" Sango and Kagome said in unison. The ladies introduced themselves to Naruko and Hinata. Making them more welcomed,relaxed and more comfortable. Instead of making them feel intimidated, uncomfortable, or not very welcomed in this school. They were asking a couple of questions especially, about Hinata's hair and eye color, which is very interesting. "How come your eyes are like that. It's really cool" Chelsea said with curiosity. "Yeah" Katsumi said, staring into her natural born eyes and feeling her hair. Hinata blinked her eyes and stared at them. "My eyes are naturally like this. So, is my hair" Hinata explained. "Oh, wow their very beautiful and quiet interesting" Katsumi said "I like your eyes." Chelsea said. "Thank you" Hinata said, with a smile.

While, the girls were socializing with one another. Headmaster Naraku and his assistant Kagura was their by his side. Naraku was inside his office looking through the mirror. He was looking for the young girl Toshio wanted him to look out for. He gazed into the mirror, when he saw the female he mentioned. A small smirk appeared on his face, as he leaned back and gave a very soft chuckle. "That's the girl were looking for" Naraku said. "Which one?" Kagura asked. "The one with lightly colored eyes. That's one we're looking for." Naraku pointed out.

"What should we do? Attack them." Kagura asked. "Not yet, it is too soon to attack. First, we will observe them then, we will attack." Naraku explained. "Ah, I see. We will wait" Kagura explained, looking at him. "Of course. Besides I have been working on a deadly poison." Naraku said, as he held up the purple liquid. "I understand. Now, Master Naraku. What do we do with the other girls?" Kagura asked. Naraku hasn't thought about that but, he was going to speak with Toshio on this subject. "I don't know yet. I will talk to Toshio-san about it." Naraku told, her. "Hai, Master Naraku. We have to get ready for the arrival of the students." Kagura said, looking at him. "Oh, yes. Of course." Naraku said, as he risen up from his seat.

The girls were talking to each other, when suddenly the school gate opened. Quickly, the ladies grabbed their bag, and went into the main entrance. Where they were given a key for them to be inside their room with the number on it. Apparently. Katsumi, Hinata, Chelsea and Naruko are in the same room. They were walking inside the room, it was like a luxurious suite or hotel. As they were looking around trying to find their rooms.

Naruko opened the balcony to give them a grand view, as she took a breath of fresh air. Then, a strong breeze had blown in, causing her hair to fly up in different directions. Then, Naruko closed the door, and went to go sit on the couch to relax and meditate as she took a deep breath and sighed. While the girls came back in the living room area, after an hour so, they saw Kagome. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Katsumi asked. "I came to tell you. In a couple of minutes we have to go in the gym for orientation." Kagome reminded, them. "Hai" The girls said in unison.

In order to kill some time the girls, decided to get to know each other on a personal level."Where are you two from?" Katsumi asked. "Konohagkure" Naruko and Hinata answered. "oh , I never heard it" Chelsea said, looking with at them. "What's it like?" Katsumi asked. "It a small town. Everyone is close knit." Naruko explained. "Sounds like a nice place." Chelsea said, pondering. "That's pretty...interesting" Katsumi said, with a smile "Where are you two from?" Naruko asked curiously. "Where are from a city called Neo Tokyo City." Katsumi explained.

"Its a big city with lots of people." Chelsea listed. "I would like to visit your city." Hinata said,with excitement. "Same here. Your town seems quite nice too." Katsumi adds. Hinata and Naruko were pretty excited to hear about the city. It seemed so excited and interesting to visit. While Naruko was walking through the school, she remembered a guy with sandy blonde hair, and dark hazel eyes. She was curious to know, who was that person.

"Who was that cute guy your boyfriend or something?" Naruko asked, in a curious tone. Katsumi blinked her eyes as she stared at Naruko. Then, she realized who she was talking about. "Boyfriend? Oh, no that was my older brother.'' Katsumi answered, as she gave a soft chuckle. "You have a older brother?!" Hinata and Naruko asked in shock. "Yeah his name is Jun he's really a nice guy'' Katsumi said. "Oh, I see. Sorry, I thought he was your boyfriend" Naruko apologized. "No worries. It happens all the time." Katsumi said, with a chuckle. "Okay. Anyway, we should get going. Orientation starts in a few minutes." Hinata said.

After they settled into their dorm Katsumi, Chelsea, Hinata and Naruto went into the main lobby to meet up with Kagome and Sango Katsumi and the ladies made their way downstairs, where , Sango and Kagome were patiently waiting for them. Eventually made their way to towards the main lobby. It was pretty difficult to navigate through because this place was really huge then, they least expect it. going to orientation "Sorry it took so long." Katsumi apologized. "It's like a maze in here!" Naruko said, looking around the area. "Yeah, its a fancy board school. What do you expect" Sango said, with a shrug.

"Its okay you guys are ready to go." Kagome asked. "Hai " Katsumi answered. "Okay" Chelsea s and Hinata said, with with a smile. "Alright, lets go." Kagome said, as she lead the way. As they were going down the hallway for orientation. The girls were talking and laughing and acting foolish even asking embarrassing questions. The more they hung out with them they didn't seem to have a bad impression on them. They were actually pretty nice, kind-hearted, down-to-earth type of girls.

As they were walking to the orientation room they noticed three boys Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga. Katsumi, Chelsea and Naruko and Hinata were staring at the guys. Especially those two who were bickering like children. While, they were screaming and acting like wild animals. Miroku tapped them on the shoulder to get there attention. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped bickering with each other. The three boys turned their undivided attention towards the girls. Within a flash they quickly straightened up their act, as they dust themselves from the little scuffle they had.

Then, Inuyasha cleared his throat and started speaking. "What are they?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the ladies. "Oh, there the new transfer students' Kagome answered. "NEW STUDENTS!" Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga shouted. "Yes, that's right." Katsumi said, nodding her head. While Inuyasha was talking to the other three girls, Kouga was more focused on Hinata. She was very beautiful and quite attractive, being very nice he introduced himself to the ladies

"Hello ladies. What are your names?" Koga said with a smile. "My name is Mutuo Katsumi" Katsumi introduced. "My name is Klen Chelsea" Chelsea greeted. " My name is Uzimaki Naruko and this is my cute single friend Hyuuga Hinata" Naruko said with a smile. "N-Naruko-chan!" Hinata utters. "Oh, relax girl" Naruko said, giving her a soft nudge. "I'm not…" Hinata said. "You will thank me later" Naruko said with a wink. Hinata blinked her lavender eyes then, she turned bright pink. When Kouga flashed a small smile exposing his canine.


	2. The Princes of Shikon High Part 1

**Title Of Story: Love Tales From Shikon Yokai Academy**

 **Characters: Hinata, Naruko, Sesshomaru, OC**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto and Inuyasha**

 **Disown: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Nor do I own Katsumi, Jun, or Chelsea it strictly belongs to Cre8EvaLee.**

 **A/N: I hopefully to will enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 2: The Princes Of shikon High Part 1**

Hinata gave a small smile as she pulls her hair back, and was blushing a little because it was so hard to resist his charm, charisma and good looks. Koga decided, he wanted to tease her little, Kouga's slender fingers lifts up her face to study her innocent, fragile doll-like features. Causing Hinata to make a soft humming noise, while nibbling softly on her bottom lip. When Kouga had touched her face, and was feeling her soft, silky smooth skin making her feel flushed. Quickly, hiding her face from him. As he gave a soft chuckle, when he leans face inward towards Hinata making her stare into his ocean blue sharp eyes.

"There is no need to shy." Koga said, as he let go of her face. "H-Hai" Hinata said blushing. Inuyasha glared at Kouga, who as being lecherous just like Miroku only, he was ten times worse. "Stop scaring her. You scrawny wolf" Inuyasha snapped, at him. Kouga furrowed his eyebrows, and growled at the dog Hanyo. " I was only being friendly." Kouga shouted at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Tch, yeah right. You just wanted to sleep with her!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kouga. He blinked his eyes, as he was filled with fury. "Why you little…" Kouga shouted.

He was getting ready to hit Inuyasha, when suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling sound as if it was a earthquake or something. Katsumi, Hinata, Chelsea and Naruko looked at each other trying to figure out was going on. Where was that rumbling sound coming from as it was starting to get closer, and louder. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga knew what was going. The Princes of Shikon High had just arrived and these crazy, obsessed fangirls were coming after them. "What in the..." Katsumi said, blinking "RUN!" Kagome and Sango shouted, as they pulled the girls out of the way. "What in the?"Chelsea said in confusion.

Quickly, Katsumi and the ladies immediately got out of the way. When the saw a at least twenty or more than hundred girls, running across the hallway. Causing a gush of wind to blow right in their faces, when they saw more girls running. While, Katsumi and the ladies were wondering what was going on, as they went over to the hectic, chaotic scene. They couldn't hardly get through as a bunch of girls were screaming, crying, and falling out. Katsumi and ladies raised their eyebrows wondering what was going on, why were they acting like a bunch of wild animals.

"Guys, what's going on? Why are the girls acting crazy." Katsumi asked, as her eyebrow was twitching in discomfort. "What gives?" Naruko asked, scratching her head. Kagome was getting ready to tell them about the Princes, until Inuyasha interrupted Kagome from speaking any further. "Its my stupid brother and his stuck up, arrogant, prick friends.'' Inuyasha grumbled, as he gave a loud scoff. "Yeah, the legendary four princes of Shikon high" Koga said, in a dramatic way making the girls giggle a little bit.

Then, they were curious about these mysterious, princes. The girls wanted to know who were they, and why people worship them so much. "The Princes of Shikon High?" Katsumi asked, in a curious tone. When Naruko heard about the "Princes" just mentioning it was annoying, as she gave a loud groan. "Oh, brother not this bullshit" Naruko grumbled, angrily. "So, who are they?" Hinata asked. "Anyway, the Princes of Shikon High. Are the most handsome, popular, and influential men of the school." Kagome explained, with a smile. Sango looked at Kagome as she gave a soft scoff. "Tch, there more like Gods of the school." Sango said, with a scoff.

As Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, "More like assholes" Inuyasha said, glaring at the girls. "Oh, Inuyasha quit being mean" Kagome said, nudging him. "What, I'm telling the truth." Inuyasha said, as he gave a loud humph noise. From what they heard about them, there not the type of guys they would date because of their wealth, status and power. "Not interested." Katsumi said, shaking her head from side to side.

"Not my type" Naruko said, flatly, "I dated a rich guy worst mistake ever." Chelsea said, shuddering in horror. "Not mine either." Hinata responded, shaking her head from side to side. "So, what type of guys do you like?'' Kouga asked. Hinata blinked her eyes, when she heard Kouga's voice. "Hm. I'm sorry c-can you repeat. What you said?" Hinata asked, as she cleared her throat. "What type of guys do you like?" Kouga repeated. "What kind of guy I like. Ummm...I like guys who understand my feelings and who is honest, loving and caring." Hinata answered.

Koga smiled as he starts to play with her silky indigo locks making her blush, when he speaks in a silky smooth tone. "Maybe we can get to know each other a little better. With a little outing between me and you this weekend?" Koga asked. Hinata didn't know what to say, she stunned to be asked out on the first day of school. She decided to accept the offer. "Umm...s-sure." Hinata said, slowly nodded her head. "Great" Kouga said, with a smile. "So, umm I will see you later. Inuyasha." Kagome said to Inuyasha. "Yeah, I will see you later. Come on scrawny wolf." Inuyasha said, dragging him by the collar.

Kouga looked at Hinata as gave her a wink, making red in the face. While the ladies were teasing about Kouga. "G-Guys, stop it" Hinata uttered. Katsumi and Naruko gave her a nudge. "Way to go girl. You got a guy, who has taken interest in you." Katsumi said cheerfully. "Lucky for you," Chelsea said, with a smile. "Finally, you can get over my brother!" Naruko said, as she raised her fist in the air. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." Hinata said, shuffling her feet from side to side. "Don't worry. We will help you." Katsumi said, pinching her cheeks. "Awe, thank you. You guys." Hinata said, as a smile appeared on her face. "You're welcome. Now let's go inside. Before we're late for orientation." Kagome reminded them, as she guided them to the gymnasium.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, they made their way inside the crowded gymnasium. Where it was filled with so many students that here. The difference is there demons that are only meant to exist in myths, fables and legends. Katsumi gave a loud sigh. "This is going to be a long semester" Katsumi noted, "Yes, it is" Naruko and Chelsea agreed. "No kidding" Kagome and Sango sighed.

Hinata looked at the girls trying to have a positive attitude. ''We will have to make the best of it. No hard feelings, right?" Hinata told them. "Right" They said in unison. Everyone took their seats as they were talking amongst themselves. Meanwhile, Naraku stepped up to the podium, with his right hand man Kagura. Katsumi and the ladies were wondering what made them grow silent.

Sango and Kagome pointed at the podium, the Katsumi, Hinata, Naruko and Chelsea's eyes widen in surprise. It was a young man in mid to early twenties. With long wavy raven black hair, bold ruby eyes and wore a elegant dark purple business suit. All in general he was lovely man, hell he was a sexy man. Most of of the ladies were blushing and admiring him for his handsome features. While the girls were looking at each other, then started to comment on the headmaster.

"Holy shit. I thought he was wrinkled old man!" Naruko said in shock. "Same thing here." Katsumi and Chelsea said in unison. Hinata was curious to know, who this man was. "Kagome-chan, Who is that man?"Hinata asked. "Oh, that's Naraku and his right hand man Kagura." Kagome told them, as she pointed at them. "I'm surprised they let a man like him be headmaster. Despite his age." Katsumi said, in shock.

Headmaster Naraku was speaking to the crowd of students. Explaining the expectations, rules and the role of students at this school. Along with the clubs they can join for extracurricular activities. The clubs that are being introduced were boring and uninterested until, he mentioned the martial arts club, which sounds fun, interesting and exciting.

"Oh, wow, They have a martial arts club? I'm looking forward to that." Katsumi said, with sheer excitement. "Me too." Chelsea said, with a head nod. Hinata and Naruko, looked at Chelsea and Katsumi, who seemed to have a strong interest in the martial arts in general. "Whoa, your into martials too?" Naruko asked, looking at the two girls. "Yes, me and Chelsea. Have been training for a really long time." Katsumi explained. "That's pretty neat. Me and Hinata have been study martial arts for a pretty long time too." Naruko said, with a smile. "Really? What kind of martial arts are you two into?" Katsumi asked, curiously. "I will show ya. Once we do the martial arts tryout. Right Hinata-chan" Naruko said, giving her a soft nudge.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango heard them talking about joining the martial arts club. Wondering are they crazy to attempt to tryout for the team. No girl was dumb enough to do or even survive the first day. Kagome and everyone else looked at them as if they were crazy, "Are you guys out of your mind?! Its a suicide mission to join that club." Kagome shouted, as she waved her arms frantically. Katsumi and the ladies raised, there eyebrows at their reaction.

"What are you talking about? We're well trained for this stuff."Katsumi said, looking at the them. Kagome sighed, "I hope so, Their style of training is brutal, gruesome and pretty hard work." Kagome listed. "Honestly, I don't think that's a good club for you. You guys should do something easy like flower arrangements or something." Sango suggested. Hinata gave a loud sigh and looked at the girls, who were giving them negative vibes it was quite troublesome. "Sango-chan, Kagome-chan. That sounds like a very nice offer. I will not back down. I was raise to be a fighter not a quitter." Hinata said, with her hands on her hips. "We're raised to be fighters. Not cowards." Naruko said, with a grumble.

Inuyasha was annoyed with the girls determination and motivation of joining this club. Not realizing what their getting themselves into. "Just listen to Kagome and Sango. Don't do it." Inuyasha suggested. Naruko took a deep breath, she was fed up with their negativity. "You know, with that attitude with yours. It's not going to get you nowhere." Naruko reminded him. "Tch yeah right, You four are asking for a deathwish." Inuyasha said, warning the girls. Katsumi rolled her eyes and gave a loud huff, signaling she was furious and had enough. "We're joining that club and that's final! Right girls!" Katsumi shouted. "Right" Hinata, Naruko, and Chelsea said in unison.

Inuyasha gave them a blunt look, "Ummm...okay that's your funeral." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kouga wasn't going to be negative instead, he was going to supportive. "Ladies. I want to wish you good luck." Kouga said, with a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Kouga-kun for being supportive." Hinata said, smiling. "You're welcome." Koga said, as he rubbed her cheeks. Making Hinata shyly looking away from Kouga. Anyway, the girls continued to listen to the orientation especially about tomorrow because their having sign-ups, right after first period.

After, orientation was over Katsumi, Hinata, Chelsea, and Naruko went back to their dorms. Where they were going to relax since, its been a very long, tedious and rough day. As they were walking back to their dorms. They saw a group of fangirls crowding around the Princes of Shikon High, it was annoying and sickening. "Oh, what now." Katsumi said, with a grumble. The girls were screaming and throwing gifts at them like it was no tomorrow. The four girls were staring at the crowd as they continued to go crazy. "Wait a minute. Did somebody just threw their panties at them?" Naruko questioned, as her eyes grew wide. "Ew, what the hell is this? Some strip club or something." Chelsea said shuddering in discomfort.

Meanwhile the daiyoukais, were trying get away from the crazy fangirls. Who driving them crazy from their excessive screaming, crying and other crazy things. Making their ears cringe from the excessive screaming and other irritating things. "This is annoying and sickening." Takeo said with a grumble. "Such immature girls. Can't they ever grow up." Katsuro said, with a sad sigh. "Never." Sesshomaru said, with a sad sigh. "Honestly, no. They have….its her!" Ichiro pointed out. The three Daiyoukais looked at Ichiro to make sure she is telling the truth. "Are you sure?" Takeo asked, looking through the crowd. "Yes" Ichiro said, with a head nod.

Takeo, Ichiro, Katsuro and Sesshomaru were searching around the area, when they saw there long lost sister/cousin/fiancee. Along with three other females, who were very beautiful and would be suitable mates for them. The four princes of Shikon High wanted to approached them but, they were being rushed by fangirls. Not only that Sesshomaru's Koi was being swindled by Kouga, which made Sesshomaru jealous. This yokai had the nerve to swoop in and take what is his. Sesshomaru being protective of Hinata, he wanted to tell him off and take Hinata away from him.

He was going to tell him off until, Takeo immediately pull him aside. Trying to control his temper. "Sesshomaru-san control yourself. You don't want to resort to violence." Takeo warned him. Sesshomaru turned to Takeo glaring at him. That wolf demon is nothing but, a pervert and takes advantage of girls. Sesshomaru growled softly at Takeo, "I'm not going to let that low-life like him have her!" Sesshomaru growled. Takeo looked at Sesshomaru, he really cares about Hinata. Is willing to protect his Koi more than anything. Even if it means costing him life he was going to do it but, he had to remain under control and not lose his cool. "I know you love my sister. Don't go around acting like a maniac just act normal." Takeo told him. Sesshomaru scoffed softly at him. He is the one to talk about control, when he has one hell of a temper.

"You're the one to talk about temper? You are stubborn as a mule and your temperament like your mother. " Sesshomaru adds. Takeo gave a soft growl at Sesshomaru's remarks. While, Sesshomaru softly chuckles at him. "I'm working on it" Takeo said with a grumble. "You could've fooled me. Which is why you haven't found a suitable Koi yet. Every girl that comes near you reject them." Sesshomaru told them.

Takeo shrugged and sighed, "I'm just trying to find the right person." Takeo told him. "I will agree on my aniki with this one. Its not easy Sesshy. I mean let's face it most girls are spoiled, selfish and materialistic." Ichiro listed. It was true what Ichiro said about women nowadays. All they care about is entitlement, money it is kind of hard to find a decent woman especially if you have a lot of money. "You guys will find your true love sooner than you think." Sesshomaru told. "Easy for you to say. You found my sister before she was born." Takeo said, rolling his eyes. "Luck I guess." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle


	3. Join the Club

**Title Of Story: Love Tales from Shikon Yokai Academy**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto and Inuyasha**

 **Characters: O.C, Naruko, Hinata and Sesshomaru**

 **Disown: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto it strictly belongs to the creators. Neither do I own Jun, Katsumi or Chelsea it strictly belongs to Cre8EvaLee.**

 **Chapter 3: Join The Club**

As for the Daiyoukais they wanted to know more about the ladies. Takeo, Sesshomaru, Katsuro and Ichiro decided to spy on them for a little while. Before they go back to their heavenly, luxurious penthouse. As for the girls they went back to their dorms just to relax after, what happened today at orientation. It was pretty hectic and wild especially with those annoying, immature, crying hormonal fangirls. Anyway, Katsumi and the ladies went to the dorm and were doing there own separate thing. Naruko was eating ramen and reading one of Jiraiya's dirty novels. Katsumi was listening to music, and reading a book. Chelsea was drawing and listening to music. Hinata was busy pressing a couple of flowers in her book. Until, Katsumi said something to catch everyone's attention.

"Are you guys excited to join the Martial Arts club?" Katsumi asked, looking at the girls. "You can count me in!" Naruki shouts, raising her hand in the air. "Of course. Katsumi." Chelsea said with a giggle. "You too Hinata?" Naruko asked. "Yes. It just worries me. Why people doubt us so much." Katsumi said with a sad sigh. "No, idea. Why they think of us as weak, helpless, defenseless girls. Who cannot handle the toughest training." Katsumi said, with a grumble.

Naruko rolled her eyes, as she looked at them. "Tch, you're not the only one. I mean my goodness grow a pair or something." Naruko said, as she folded her arm. "I will agree to that. Their nothing but, covadres and idiotas." Chelsea sighs, as she shook her head. "What can I say. Ignorance is a bliss." Katsumi quoted. "We should prove them wrong. Join that club!" Chelsea shouted as she raised her fist in the air. "We should. What harm can go wrong?" Naruko said, with a shrug. Hinata looked at them, "People shouldn't judge others. You will never know what you will get." Hinata reminded them.

All the ladies agreed it wasn't good to judge others, nor see them differently. Just have some faith, confidence and support them in what they do. "You got a point. They'll never know how exceptional we are. If they don't allow us to try." Katsumi explained. "Yeah, those idiots will never learn." Naruko said. As the ladies were engaging into a deep conversation, Naruko heard a loud knock at the door. She was walking towards the door, when she opened it. It was Sango and Kagome, who looked at the girls.

"Oh hey. Sango-chan and Kagome-chan. What brings you here?" Naruko asked, looking at the girls. Kagome and Sango had a guilty look on her face. Feeling sorry about their outburst earlier. "We just came to apologized. About our reaction earlier today." Kagome said, with her head down. "The boys were being immature and stupid." Sango adds. Naruko giggled, and smiled a little bit. "Oh, it's nothing." Naruko told them. "Can we come inside and everything?" Kagome asked. "Sure come inside" Naruko said, as she opened the door wider for them. Kagome and Sango came inside the dorm, where Katsumi, Chelsea and Hinata were relaxing having a fun time. Naruko looked at them as she cleared her throat to signal there arrival.

"Hey guys!" Katsumi said with a wave. "Hey" Chelsea yelled. "Hello" Hinata said with a wave."So, what did come here for?" Katsumi asked, looking at them. "We just came to apologize about earlier today.'' Kagome said with her head hung low. "We're sorry" Sango said with her head down. "Its not your fault. It's just Inuyasha and them there so immature." Katsumi said, shaking her head. "Well, he can't help it. Inuyasha doesn't like his older brother." Kagome explained.

There eyes grew wide as plates, when Kagome mentioned Inuyasha having an older brother. "Inuyasha has an older brother?!" Hinata asked in confusion. Kagome nods his head, "Yes, he has an older brother. He is one of the princes of Shikon high." Kagome adds. "Really? What's his name?" Hinata asked curiously. "His name is Sesshomarmu." Kagome answered. " Oh and he is one of the princes of Shikon High?" Hinata asked curiously. "Yes, he is." Kagome explained. Hinata and the girls were stunned. "Wait, there's four of them?!" Naruko shouted, as her eyes grew wide. "Yes, there is four of them." Kagome remembered.

They curious to know about the other three gentlemen, there not interested in them it was just they wanted to know, who were they and where did they come from. "What are the other three names?" Katsumi asked curiously. "The one with silver spiky hair and stormy grey eyes is Takeo. The one with red shaggy hair, scarlet eyes and puppy dog ears is Ichiro. Lastly, Katsuro, he has silver violet hair, and puppy ears." Kagome explained.

They sound like a interesting bunch but, they would never be interested in them. There probably interested in beautiful, elegant, classy girls that are probably born with money. "Hmmm...sounds interesting" Chelsea pondered, wondering if she should go after them, "Sounds like boring, spoiled rich kids with sticks up their asses." Naruko said, with a dull expression on her face. "Are you kidding? There the richest kids on the freaking planet!"Kagome shouted. "Really?" The girls said in unison.

"Yeah, there so rich they could practically buy this school." Sango said. "Nani?!" Hinata, Naruko, and Chelsea shouted. "Yes, their that rich." Kagome said nodding in her head. "I can't believe you never heard of them before?" Kagome asked, as she looked at the girls. "No, I never heard of them" Chelsea and Naruko said, shaking their head. "Well, that's because their very secretive and don't socialize with others.." Kagome said. "Really, why?" Katsumi asked. "Well, a couple years ago. They had a little sister." Kagome realized. "They had a sister. What happened to her?'' Hinata asked, looked at them.

"From what I heard. She died from in a house fire." Kagome answered. They were shocked and had sympathy for them. To suffer from a very tragic fate, which is something hard to go through. "I feel sorry for them." Katsumi said, with a sad look. "Same here but, I can't date a guy like him." Hinata said, as blush appeared on her cheeks. Naruko nudged Hinata as he was congratulating her, on getting a date with Kouga. "Be quite! You have a date with Kouga-kun, remember." Naruko teasingly, as she pinches her cheeks.

"N-Naruko-chan!" Hinata shouts, as she rubs her cheeks and starts blushing. "What? I was only telling you the truth." Naruko said, with a shrug. "He seems like a nice guy. He is handsome, sweet and gentle guy." Katsumi listed. Hinata waved her arms frantically trying to deny the whole thing. "No, he was just being nice." Hinata said with a small chuckle. "Oh come on stop being so timid. Give him a chance to know him more." Katsumi suggested. Hinata blinked her eyes as she stared at them. "What's wrong, Hinata?" Chelsea asked. "I never really been on a date before." Hinata admitted, as she played nervously with her fingers. Katsumi, Sango, Kagome and Chelsea's eyes widen in surprise.

"Huh? You never been on a date before?" Katsumi asked. "Well, no. I never dated anyone before." Hinata answered with her head hung low. "Are you insecure about yourself?" Katsumi asked. Hinata knew it was part of it but, training was priority and she wasn't allowed to date anyone. Hinata sighed and looked at them, "Well part of it is insecurity. The other half is…" Hinata said, as her voice trailed off. "It was her uptight, asshole, father Hiashi. And those stuck-up elders. That is the reason why Hinata-chan couldn't date anyone." Naruko explained, as she let out an angry sigh.

The girls looked at them, and felt sorry for her. "Her dad and cousin are the reasons why Hinata couldn't date?" Katsumi asked. "Heck yeah. Her dad is very hard on her." Naruko explained. Katsumi and the girls felt sorry for Hinata because her father's strict rules. It was very sad, she never had a chance to experience a normal teenager lifestyle. Katsumi looked at her with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"Cheer up, Hinata. We will help you build up your confidence and be more optimistic." Katsumi said. When Katsumi said that she was encouraged and motivated by her determination. To make her feel more confident. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate your kindness." Hinata said with a bow. "You're welcome." Katsumi said patting her on the back.

After the girls talked for almost an hour. Sango and Kagome went back to their dorms while, Katsumi, Naruko, Hinata, and Chelsea went to bed. Waiting for what was in store for the tomorrow. The next morning the girls were getting dressed. As they were putting on the school uniforms, the ladies were staring at their new admiring the comfortable new look. "This look different." Naruko said, as she was smoothing the wrinkles out of her blazer and skirt. "Don't forget light and comfortable." Katsumi said, as she twirled around her skirt. "Its so much different from the traditional Japanese uniforms." Hinata said, walking around. "I like it" Chelsea said with a smile.

The ladies continued to look in the mirror at themselves. After, they finished putting on their clothes, they went to cafeteria, where they serving breakfast to the students. When the opened the door it was a large fancy dining room hall, with a variety of breakfast foods etc. It was very fancy and quiet accommodating to them fit for a rich person. They were looking through the dining hall trying to find a place to sit. When they spotted Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga. Who were sitting at a table not too far it was the perfect spot. They walked up towards them and was greeting them with "Hellos" and "Good mornings". "Hello, guys" Katsumi said. "Hey!" Naruko said with a wave. "Hello...H-Hi Kouga-kun." Hinata said shyly.

Kouga curved a small smile as he was eying Hinata, who was looking good in her uniform. "Hey Hinata. You look pretty as ever.'' Kouga said, with a wink. Hinata was gushing red, when Kouga winked at her, it was really nice and sweet of him. "T-Thanks" Hinata uttered. Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes, when Kouga is displaying his courtship with her. While Katsumi, Chelsea, Naruko, Kagome and Sango were staring at Kouga and Hinata. "I never seen her this happy before." Naruko said, with a large grin on her face. "I wish guys were more like him." Katsumi adds. "Huh?" Kagome and Sango said, raising their eyebrows. "She means. Hopefully, there are guys that are better than our crappy exes." Chelsea explained.

Naruko felt for them because she couldn't forgive that jerk Sasuke for what he has done. "Oi, join the club. I have issues with my Ex." Naruko agreed, as she slumped miserably in her chair. Kagome and Sango sighed, "Ah guys you shouldn't get so worked up for nothing. Eventually, it will come through." Kagome said. "Yeah, I'm sure. More like in fairytales." Katsumi grumbled. "Oh, come on. Everyone will find their prince charming." Kagome said, with a smile on her face. Katsumi rolled her eyes looking at them, "Tch, yeah right. Anyway, we should get going. Class is getting ready to start in a few minutes." Katsumi said, looking at the clock. The ladies went to throw away their trash of what they ate. Then, they went to their first class, which was Japanese history.

They arrived in the inside the classroom, it was empty so, they took there seats in the back row. Trying to kill some time the ladies were talking amongst themselves waiting for class to start. Within a few minutes or so, the class was flooding with students including, the four princes of Shikon High. To much of their dismay as their entourage of fangirls trailed behind them like lost puppies. "Don't they live normal lives?" Chelsea grumbled. "Ugh, I don't wanna know." Katsumi said, rolling their eyes. "I don't….Hi Kouga-kun." Hinata said blushing. Kouga turned his head as he smiled, and waved at Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata-chan." Kouga said, with a smile as he flashed his canine. "Nice to see you again. I didn't know you were in this class?" Hinata said, in complete shock. "Well, its a coincidence. Its great to have same class to chat with someone." Kouga told her. Hinata looked at him, "I don't mind either. If you need someone to study with. I'm right here." Hinata suggested. Katsumi, Chelsea and Naruko were behind Hinata and Kouga.

Praising her for making the moves on him like they taught her to do. "Its really cute. For her to do that." Naruko said, with a swoon. "Way to go" Chelsea and Katsumi cheered. "He's better than my idiot brother Naruto" Naruko said with a smile. Chelsea and Katsumi turned around, when she mentioned about her brother. "You have a brother?" Chelsea asked. "Yeah, I have a twin brother his name is Naruto." Naruko said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, I see. So, what did he to Hinata?" Katsumi asked, in a curious tone. "He rejected her'' Naruko said sadly. "That's a total bummer. So, he does he go with now?" Katsumi asked.

Naruko rolled her eyes and grumbled. She couldn't stand the sight of Sakura, she was a pain in her right thorn, honestly, if she wasn't Naruto's girlfriend. She would beat of her ass for what she did to humiliate her and Hinata. "He goes with some pink-haired, flat-chested, man-looking hussie named Haruno Sakura. That lying two-faced hoe!" Naruko said angrily.

"Gosh. I feel sorry for Hinata. What the hell made him go out with someone like her?." Katsumi asked, raising her eyebrow. "His dumbass friends told him not to date Hinata." Naruko explained. "Why not? Hinata is a really nice person." Chelsea said, angrily. "It was popularity. He wanted to fit in with the in crowd. Along with my dumbass boyfriend Sasuke." Naruko said angrily, grinding her teeth out of anger.

Katsumi and Chelsea looked at Naruko. She must've had a terrible, bitter and nasty break-up. "What did he do to you?" Katsumi asked. Naruko sighed, heavily looking at them, "I caught that cheating bastard with another girl named Karin. He was part of a prank they played on me and Hinata." Naruko said, with a heavy sigh. "That sonna of bitch!" Katsumi shouted, as she slammed her fist on the desk. "He sounds like a jerk." Chelsea said, folding her arms."He is so full of himself. Just because he comes from a rich, powerful and prominent family. Gives him the right to act like an ungrateful, spoiled, egotistical brat." Naruko listed.

Chelsea and Katsumi had their share of crappy romances. Especially, with Max and Joey that was the worst break-up ever. "You're not the only one. We been through some crappy break ups. Especially Max and Joey worst breakup ever." Chelsea said, with a sad sigh. "Really?" Naruko asked. "Yeah, I just broke up with my boyfriend Max. He was controlling, demanding, and very abusive." Chelsea said, with a sad sigh.

"Same here, I broke up with Joey a couple months ago. He was jerk sleeping around with other women." Katsumi said, with a sad sigh. "That sucks. I feel sorry for you guys. You know I just wish guys should be more open and honest." Naruko said angrily "Same here but, I highly doubt. There is going to be guys like that" Katsumi said, sadly. "True" Chelsea and Naruko said, with their heads hung low.

The Daiyoukais were hearing there conversation about their past. Their rough relationship with the boyfriends. Knowing this information was extremely important. They will not make the same mistakes they did with their past boyfriends. Trying not to do same thing, it is going to be extremely difficult to win these ladies hearts. Not only that they got an earful in what they heard about what they really think of them. There not like that they are kind, lovable sweet gentlemen, who will cater to them and treat them like princesses.

Sesshomaru was sitting quietly from the distance. Watching Hinata and Kouga talking to each other, making him jealous of the whole thing. Trying to curtail his temper like he promised Takeo. Sesshomaru walked out the classroom trying to cool himself off. While Takeo shook his head, it was much worse and frightening and extremely scary. Knowing, Sesshomaru he is able to go off any second. He went to check on Sesshomaru, as he was walking by Takeo took a quick glance at Katsumi. She was pretty, unique and beautiful that's one he wanted to spend his life with. When Katsumi looked up, Takeo walked away from her, and went to check on Sesshomaru.

After, first period it was time for them to go sign-up for clubs. Katsumi, Chelsea, Hinata and Naruko went inside the gymnasium, where it was crowded with students. Who were trying to sign-up, searching for and other things in a nutshell it was a chaotic scene. "Alright, let's go find the martial arts club."Katsumi said. The three girls nodded there heads in agreement and went to towards the area to sign-up for the clubs. As they were walking towards the martial arts club singing-up table. Katsumi and the ladies noticed two guys were blocking their way. They both looked identical except one had brown eyes the other was red. Wondered who are they, and where the hell did they come from.

"Move you, idiot!" Naruko said, glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" Bankostu asked, raised his eyebrow. "Signing up for the martial arts club." Katsumi said, with her hand on her hips. Bankostu and Hiten couldn't help but, snicker at them. While Naruko raised her eyebrow at them. "What's so funny?" Naruko asked. "Is this a joke? You four are really trying out?" Bankostu asked, trying to control his laughter. "Yes, we are. Now, get out of the way or my fist is gonna be in your big fat mouth of yours!" Naruko threatened.

Bankostu glared at her, he was getting ready to hit Naruko. When he felt someone grab his arm, he turned around it was Katsuro's Takeo and Ichiro's cousin. Along with Takeo's younger brother Ichiro. The girls stared in awe at the handsome young princes. He was 6'4'' with violet silver hair and misty olive grey eyes. The guy next to him is 6'3" with fiery red hair and bold, red scarlet eyes. With innocent, cute child-like eyes for them to adore. Katsuro glared at the two boys, as he twisted Bankostu's arm asking him to give up in submission. Which he gave up easily as Katsuro tossed Bankostu on the floor. Then, Bankostu and Hiten scampered away like rats. Katsuro looked at the ladies, he wanted to speak them as he spoke in a very polite tone trying not to frightened them.

"I'm so sorry ladies. Those boys have no manners" Katsuro apologized. "Umm...It's alright." Naruko said, with a small chuckle. Ichiro sighed and shook his head, "No, really. They should learn to respect you lovely ladies." Ichiro said, with a goofy smile. "That is true. They should have respect for us." Chelsea realized. "Anyway, what can we do for you ladies today?" Ichiro asked, looking at them. "Ummm...we want to sign up for your club." Chelsea said clearing up her throat. "Well, you came to the right place. Just let me get the clipboard for you ladies to sign-up, okay." Ichiro told them. "Okay" Chelsea said with a head nod.

Ichiro was walking to get the clipboard so, the ladies can put there names on it. Being such a klutz, Ichiro accidentally fell on the ground. Causing chelsea to giggle and admire his cuteness, while Katsuro shook his head. Ichiro picked himself up, as he rubbed his head and looked at them. "Sorry about that. My ummm...tail was in the way." Ichiro said, with a chuckle. "It's okay. People trip up." Chelsea said, with a another chuckle.

Chelsea smiled at him, causing Ichiro turned red a little red, he shook his head. "Oh, ummm...Here's the sign-up sheet." Ichiro said, handing them the clipboard. "Thanks" Chelsea said with a small smile. After, the girls wrote there name on the clipboard. They were curious to to know more about these gentleman. "So, what are your names?" Naruko asked, blushing. "Oh...ummm...I'm Oshiro Ichiro and this is my cousin Katsuro." Ichiro introduced.

Suddenly, they realized, who they are talking to at this moment. "Wait...your the princes of Shikon High?" Chelsea asked, looking at them. "Yes, we are" Ichiro said, with a chuckle. "And captain of the martial arts club?" Naruko asked. "Well, I joined last year. My cousins and Sessoharmu are the team captains." Katsuro explained. "Oh, um thanks for telling us. We will see you at the tryouts" Naruko said with a smile. "I hope to see you there and wish you ladies the best of luck." Katsuro said, as he kissed Naruko's hand.

Naruko was gushing bright red, when he kissed her hand. "Thank you so much" Naruko uttered. "You're welcome." Katsuro said with a smirk. Naruko and the girls were walking away from each other, then at Naruko and Chelsea."Oh my" Katsumi said blushing. "He's…." Chelsea said, as her face was getting red. "Not my type." Naruko said flatly. "Oh come on. As for Chelsea..I never seen you so happy before in your life." Katsumi said in a teasing tone. Chelsea was blushing as she looked at them. "No, I wasn't" Chelsea said shaking her head. "Yes, you were. He was googling eye you." Naruko said, in a teasing tone.

Chelsea stared as she shrugged her head finally had to admit, he was kind of cute. "What? He was cute and goofy. Who couldn't resist a goofball like him?" Chelsea asked, looking at them. Naruko and Hinata blinks, "Your into funny guys." Naruko asked. "Yes, I like guys. That have a sense of humor." Chelsea explained. "Really? What type of guy do you like Katsumi-chan?" Naruko asked, looking at Katsumi. "I like guys who are honest, caring and compassionate." Katsumi listed. "What about you?" Chelsea asked, folded her arms.

"I like mysterious and serious guys." Naruko said, blushing. Chelsea and Katsumi were in complete shock, when he was into serious guys. She was a goofy, perverted person why is she into guys like that. "Really?" Chelsea and Katsumi said in shock. "Yeah. I like those type of guys." Naruko said, blushing. "Why?" Katsumi asked. "I think there cute and interesting." Naruko listed. "Okay, ummm...let's get going to our next class. We will talk about it later okay." Katsumi suggested. "Okay" They said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Important announcement**

 **A/N: To my dear readers, I know you were extremely excited about this story but, I'm discontinuing this story and moved to a different website on Wattapad. Where you can check out my other new stories I have written and is much better than before. I'm using my OC characters this in the process of the making.**

 **Thank you,**

 **My name on Wattapad is Starcloudy94**


End file.
